Errand 048
Description A curry stall holder in Al Mamoon lacks the ingredients required to make the famous tikka mahala curry. Availability This errand is available after defeating Rusty's Nightmare. However, this errand cannot be fully complete until you've completed the Temple of Trials, but it consists out of various other errands which you can complete in the meantime. Guide To begin this errand, you need to talk to the guy manning the curry stall just to the right of the eastern milk fountain. He needs some ingredients for his ultimate dish, so you'll need to find them for him. Required are: Fluffy Rice, some Tender Beef, and a pinch of the Sheikh's special spices! Make sure to have some extra time allotted for this one, because it'll take a while (and it spans three actual tasks). First, stop at Rashaad's stand and talk to the woman just below it; she has some extra enthusiasm, so be sure to grab it with Take Heart. (Or, if you had already gotten her enthusiasm for a previous errand, you'll have to backtrack to Ding Dong Dell for it.) Next, check your inventory; if you already have a Tender Beef and Fluffy Rice, then you're fine. If not, then stop in at the Hootique and buy one of each. Now head over to Swift Solutions, where a new blue dot has appeared on your map. This is the Sheikh you heard of, but he's brokenhearted and needs help. Go ahead and accept Errand 003, then turn right around and hand over the enthusiasm with Give Heart to return him to normal. As a thank you, you'll receive two sandwiches and 100 guilders, effectively ending Errand 003. Now that he's back to normal, he will agree to give you some of his spices, but only if you bring him what he needs, which is a turmeric root and three generous pinches of spicy seeds. Off to find those as well! Unfortunately, none of what he wants is actually in the city, so we need to find a way to get them. Stop in at Swift Solutions first and talk to the Taskmaster. A new Bounty Hunt has opened up, so go ahead and accept the job to start Bounty Hunt 088! To get our turmeric root, we must defeat the lumberwood as shown in the Bounty, and he hangs out around Golden Grove, so leave the city and make your way northwest, taking on the beast once he's in your sight. The battle itself fairly simple; just cast Pulse with Oliver two or three times. Upon his defeat, he'll relinquish the turmeric root that you need, as well as 62 experience and 47 guilders. Now, the last ingredient that you need is the spicy seed, and you need three of them. The only place to find them (and this is a one-time deal) is to the west-southwest of Al Mamoon on the foothills of Old Smoky. Climb the path toward the volcano, and along the way, you'll come across three sets twinkling stars as you get closer to the mountain itself. The first pinch of spicy seeds will be at the corner where the path turns west; the second pinch of spicy seeds will be to the west near the river of lava, and the third pinch of spicy seeds will be all the way to the west near a stream of lava. To get the third one you'll need the Bridge spell, which you acquire at the Temple of Trials. Once you have those, return to Al Mamoon. Stop in at Swift Solutions first and claim your rewards, ending Bounty Hunt 088. Afterwards, head back outside and talk to the Sheikh, giving him his ingredients. With them, he makes the spices you need, and you'll receive a bowl of Sheikh's special spices. Bring all ingredients back to Raj at the town square and he'll reward you after a cutscene has played. You can now also buy Tikka Mahala at any time you wish from him for the price of 200 guilders. It's in fact an excellent healing item early in the game since it restores 150 HP. Videos Category:Errands